


Hooked on a Feeling

by Leen_PhoenixRae



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_PhoenixRae/pseuds/Leen_PhoenixRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He courted her the only way he knew how...and she said yes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING (if any):** AU post-S7 of BtVS; AU post-movie of _Guardians of the Galaxy_
> 
> **AUTHOR’S NOTES (if any):** I saw this open FFA pairing over at Twisting the Hellmouth, and since I am enjoying the _Guardians of the Galaxy_ soundtrack after finally seeing the movie, a plot bunny idea quickly popped into my head. Hope you guys enjoy it.

PETER TOOK OVER THE MICROPHONE AND CENTER STAGE ready to sing his heart out if he had to. This was by far the boldest move he has ever done just to woo a girl, he hoped it pays off and she finally concede to give him a shot.

“ _I can’t stop this feeling deep inside of me. Girl, you just don’t realize what you do to me..._ ” he began as he searched the crowded room hoping to catch a glimpse of her. She has been avoiding him since the party started.

Dawn was busy avoiding Peter Quill, the guy currently up on stage holding everyone’s attention with his not-quite-bad rendition of an eighties’ classic. Ever since Peter and his group of alien friends arrived on Earth intent on protecting their beloved planet from another alien invasion like what happened in New York a couple of years back (thanks to a group of super powered heroes known as the Avengers, the invasion was unsuccessful), the leader of the so-called Guardians of the Galaxy seemed to have latched on to her. It was flattering being on the receiving end of a cute out of this world (literally!) guy’s attention, but that also brought along some nasty glares coming from the green-skinned (but definitely hot and equally deadly like her sister when it comes to combat) alien woman who kept on denying her attraction to Peter but her actions spoke louder than her words.

“ _...Got a bug from you girl, but I don’t need no cure. I’ll just stay a victim if I can for sure..._ ” Peter continued singing his first song choice of the evening. His eyes fastened on the elusive subject of his song when he found her making her way towards the bar to order another drink. C’mon Dawn, look at me, he mentally willed the brunette sister of the Slayer to look his way.

Dawn could feel his eyes on her. Funny how that worked, but she kept her cool and avoided looking at him even though she was dying to.

“Ugh, he’s being pathetic,” complained the green-skinned alien, Gamora, as she watched Peter make a fool of himself on stage. She walked up to the bar and leaned her back against the counter beside where Dawn stood. She turned her head and looked at the brunette standing beside her. “I guess he must really like you.”

Dawn’s forehead creased to a frown and she turned her head to where Gamora was standing talking to her. Was that the alien’s way to telling her she was no longer interested in Peter?

Gamora smirked at the incredulous look on the human’s face. “He’s a good guy with a big heart,” she reassured Dawn then pushed away from the bar to join the rest of her teammates cheering Peter on.

Dawn slowly turned to face the stage where Peter was still singing his heart out. The song was quite catchy and not really bad. Dawn enjoyed bopping to some eighties tunes from time to time; it was one of her guilty pleasure music genre choice. She crossed the distance separating the bar from the stage. She didn’t stop walking until she was standing right in front of the stage and ignoring everyone’s curious eyes aimed at her.

Peter quelled his excitement when he saw her turn around after Gamora left her at the bar. He wondered what the two women talked about, but whatever it was his friend said to Dawn made the feisty brunette change her mind and walked up to where he was.

“ _...I’m hooked on a feeling. I’m high on believing, that you’re in love with me..._ ”

Dawn broke into a slow smile as she held Peter’s amused gaze. She was surprised when he didn’t bother finishing the song and jumped off the stage, landing right in front of her.

“You’re one hard girl to woo,” Peter confessed before cupping her face in his hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

Dawn’s response was a smile and returned his kiss by leaning in to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.


End file.
